Bloody Love
by origamisan
Summary: LILY AND JAMES!


Bloody Love 

"Lily! Lily, wait. Darling, just stop one minute, I've only got two lungs."  
"Don't call me darling like you're my lover you filthy piece of shit! What you did to Severus was out of the question!"  
"What is your liking with him? He's in Slytherin, he knows nearly every dark curse you can find in the books which means he's dangerous!"  
"Like that really changes my mind. I'm smart enough to make my own decisions. Good NIGHT!" I slammed the door shut in his face. I was tired of him dueling poor Severus. His friends were just as awfully disgusting as him. Remus was an exception though. He got good marks and was head boy. But they just weren't friends because of James. We had exams tomorrow anyway there's no need to think of such trivial things.

"LILY!" it was Bethany, one of my dorm friends.

"What are you yelling about? We have our N.E.W.T. s tomorrow. I want sleep."

"But…"

"But what?"  
"It's Sirius"  
"Black? What about him?"  
"You are so blank in the head sometimes! I like him."  
"Oh yes. Now what does this have to do with me having some thoughtless sleep?"  
"You are _so_ _**un**_romantic. He asked me out!" Great. One of James' friends has taken mine.

"Hn…"

"Aren't you even going to say congratulations?"

"No." I said simply,"Leave me alone. I want sleep."  
"Aw. Why so depressing? I thought you and James and we could all go out on a double date maybe."  
"WHAT! Like I would really want to go out with that damned disgusting rat like him!"  
"Well don't get fussy. I was only suggesting. It's not like you have to marry him" The words thudded into my head. Marry. My mother's words were: You have to find someone before you graduate or your father and I will decide for you.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
"What has gotten into you?! You're being awfully irritable."  
"I don't want to talk about it. Just go snog with Sirius or something…"  
"Humph. I think I will. Sirius!" she called. My life needed a miracle like in the movies.

The transfiguration N.E.W.T was the last exam of the rest of the year and the end was drawing close. I was sure I did quite well. Many students were outside enjoying themselves in the warm May sun.

"Lily!" it was Bethany again. Obviously she wasn't mad anymore but that was a good trait about her.

"Yes?" I tried giving my best polite smile and voice.

"THEY'RE OVER!!"  
"Yup." Again I did the same thing but it faltered.

"Is there something wrong?" I lifted my head up but I wasn't looking at Bethany. I was looking at what was behind her. Severus and James were dueling the second time this week. James sent a leg-tangling jinx but Severus had good aim so it didn't affect much. On his turn he did something out so bad I couldn't even forgive him even if I hated James as much as I did. It was Secumsempra. I knew what this spell did, like an invisible sword it slashes skin leaving a bloody clean up. What I did next was unexpected, even to me.

"NO!!!" I flung myself in front of his chest with a smooth leap. The pain seemed so unbearable but worth it.

"Oh my god, Lily why did you that? Why? You know what that spell does." Severus asked desperately, kneeling at my feet. James was speechless.

"What is going on here?" asked the stern voice of Professor McGonagall, "OH MY GOODNESS!" Her hand clutched her heart. It seemed James had gotten over his shock and lifted me up with bulky Qudditch muscles, but my body gave out before I even reached the hospital wing.

When I woke up James was at the left side of me. His black mop of hair looked so sexy at the side like that. His glasses were daring to drop of his darling face. I tried moving but his arm pinned me down without force. So I just sat there stroking his hair until he woke up. Fortunately I was totally healed with no scars or cuts.

"Lily?" he whispered my name.

"Yes?"

"Oh bloody hell! I'm sorry I was sleeping on y…[coughs like that. I'll see you later, I guess." he said, his voice vacillating.

"James, please stay."  
"What?"

"I said stay, please." He zipped around so fast you would have thought he was on fire but he still hung his head low,

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You took that curse for me. You took in all that pain. I should have taken that curse for a punishment for all the things I did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was arrogant and foolish. I thought it might capture your attention because I love you." He lifted his head so I could see his striking amber eyes.

"That doesn't matter because I love you too." And I kissed him with as much passion in the movies.


End file.
